


Oh, Sweetheart

by lavenderlotion



Series: Ficlets for: nearly 200 writing prompts [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “I’m sorry,” Stiles whispered, not able to get out anything more. His hands were shaking, his heartbeat going even faster when he glanced back at Peter’s face.“Oh, sweetheart,” Peter said, opening his arms and Stiles darted forward so he could bury his face into Peter’s chest.





	Oh, Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissLee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLee/gifts).



> warning: discussion/aftermath of miscarriage

Stiles had no idea what he was going to do. All he knew was how tight his chest felt, how it was impossible for him to draw a full breath of air. He knew his hands were shaking, and he was glad that his father had been with him, that he hadn’t let Peter come along. He wouldn’t have been able to drive himself home, not like this. And he—he needed time before he saw Peter.

Oh god. Stiles covered his mouth with his hand, swallowing down the bout of nausea before he threw up. He had yet to knock on the door in front of him, though Stiles was sure Peter already knew he was there. And that he was freaking out. Because Stiles’ heart was beating away, so loud in his own ears that he could hardly hear his own stuttered breathing. 

He wasn’t sure he could do this, if he could tell Peter what had happened. Hell, Stiles hadn’t even told him about this doctor's appointment, not with the way he’d been feeling the past week. He had tried to stay positive, telling himself that it would be okay, that everything would be fine. 

It hadn’t been fine at all, and now Stiles had to tell Peter, tell his  _ Alpha _ , that he—he had miscarried

All Stiles knew was that he wouldn’t be able to handle the disappointment. The pity. He wouldn’t be able to stand Peter looking at him like he was  _ less _ , the same way his doctor had even as he told Stiles what had happened. How people would react if they found out, the way they would treat him. He wouldn’t be able to handle Peter  _ leaving _ him.

Stiles knocked on the door, wrapping his arms around his torso in an attempt to keep himself from falling apart. His eyes were burning and Stiles felt  _ empty _ , hollowed out in a way he never had before. He had no idea what he was going to say, or if he was going to be able to say anything. 

Peter opened the door, concern pulling at his face and that was too much. Stiles was already shaking, but Peter looking at him like he was worried,  _ concerned _ , was the last straw. He barely managed to stumble into the apartment, wringing his hands together as he tried to push down the lump in his throat so he could speak.

“I’m sorry,” Stiles whispered, not able to get out anything more. His hands were shaking, his heartbeat going even faster when he glanced back at Peter’s face.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Peter said, opening his arms and Stiles darted forward so he could bury his face into Peter’s chest.

He was still hugging himself, but he had his hands clenched around the hem of Peter’s shirt. Peter closed the door around him, before he wrapped Stiles up in his arms. Stiles breathed in, letting the soothing scent of Alpha settle over him, letting Peter hold him until he felt a little less like he was going to fall apart.

“I lost the baby,” Stiles said, and his voice cracked. His whole body was shaking now, but Peter started a deep, soothing rumble in his chest that helped. 

Peter was running his hands up and down Stiles’ back in large, sweeping strokes. It was so familiar, the way they fit together, that Stiles couldn't stop himself from crying into Peter’s neck. He was so warm, his scent and his touch all-consuming, and Stiles let himself drift, calmed slightly by being in his alpha’s arms.

“I’m sorry,” Stiles said, pulling back just a little to look up at Peter. He was already shaking his head, opening his mouth to protest, but Stiles went on. “I-I know how much you wanted a family. How—how happy you were. I’m sorry I couldn't do this, that, that I—”

“I—of course I want a family, Stiles,” Peter said, and Stiles couldn’t keep the sob in. “But I only  _ need _ you.”

Peter held him closer, tighter, and Stiles shook his head. “You—you were so  _ excited _ , you wanted it so badly and I couldn’t, I couldn't—”

“I never thought I would find someone to spend my life with,” Peter said, voice whisper soft. “I never thought I would find an omega who would want me. You’re all I need to be happy. Stiles, sweetheart,  _ I love you _ .”

“I love you too,” Stiles said, though he was still crying. Peter was too, though, so it was okay to let himself have a moment, give himself some time to fall apart. 

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
